Miserable Mikan
by Banana Smiles
Summary: Mikan's miserable... Why? Is it because Natsume broke her heart or a new girl is trying to claim Natsume's heart. Plus, this girl had her first interest on Mikan! What's wrong with the world! COMPLETE!
1. Miserable Mikan

Mikan stays miserable for days. She seems to be uncomfortable with her situation. Mikan's friends were worried too, for they had never seen a sad Mikan in public. While Mikan was in her club, Tsubasa approached her.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked as he began to worry. Mikan just gave a sigh as her reply, and then Misaki soon approached Mikan.

"C'mon Mikan what's wrong." Misaki asked.

"It's nothing Tsubasa and Misaki, thank you." Mikan replied.

After Mikan's reply, Misaki and Tsubasa just left her, for they already knew that Mikan doesn't want them for a while. But still, Mikan's friends were asking the same question; "What's wrong with Mikan?"

Natsume was not there during Mikan's sadness, but he felt this guilt in his chest. He doesn't know what it is. Although he is on a mission, he felt guilty inside out. At last, he went back to the academy. As the same, he went to his old seat with Ruka beside him. His face was covered with a book while his feet were on a table. He continued to push something. He felt it was a person. As he continued, this person became annoyed. Then, she stood up and yelled at Natsume.

"What's your problem, punk?!" The girl asked. Natsume just stayed in his position.

"I just asked you a question. Why aren't you answering it punk?!" The girl asked. Then Natsume stood up from his position and argued with this girl.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?!" Natsume yelled.

"I'm a girl to talk to you about! I'm annoyed of what you were doing to me a while ago, so stop it!" The girl yelled.

"I can do whatever I want. And what do you mean punk? Stop it too... And you should wear strawberry panties instead of fiery dragons." Natsume said.

"You pervert! I can wear any panty I want! Mind your own business, punk!" The girl yelled.

"You mind your own business too, dragon wear!" Natsume replied.

As Mikan was entering class, she noticed that Natsume was there. She became happy but her smile did not last long for she sees Natsume with a girl. She continued going to class while Natsume and the other girl continued arguing. As Mikan happened to pass by Natsume, Natsume called her.

"Polka-"

"Whatever." Mikan gave this as her reply. She was still miserable. She continued walking with Hotaru to her seat. Hotaru tried to talk to Mikan.

"Mikan what's the matter?" Hotaru asked. As Mikan replied, Mr. Narumi appeared at the door with a cheerful smile.

"Good Morning Class! Isn't it a happy day to be happy?" Mr. Narumi asked. Everyone in class had their reaction after this. Then, Mr. Narumi continued.

"As I see we want to introduce a person who just arrived 2 days ago! C'mon Sakura, come and introduce yourself." Mr. Narumi said.

Then the girl which Natsume fought a while ago went to the front and announced herself.

"I am Sakura Yuki. Nice to meet you all!" The girl announced. There were whispers all over class saying "What's her alice?" and "I don't know!" Mr. Narumi heard this and asked Sakura.

"Sakura may I know what is your alice?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"My alice," She said as she looked to Mr. Narumi, "I can control all of the elements of the world. That's my alice." Sakura answered. Everyone gasped, for they have never heard an alice like that. Plus, her looks! She has a cap on her head facing side wards; her legs were open while sitting and acts like a boy, though she isn't.

"Please head to your sit Ms. Yuki." Mr. Narumi commanded. She headed to her seat and sat like a boy. But still, Mikan stays upset as she looks at Sakura. Sakura saw her and waved at her sweetly. Mikan thought;

"Natsume, I can't."

End of Chapter…………


	2. Understanding Situations

Class ended and everyone left. Mikan and Natsume were all alone in their classroom because Mikan still needs to pack her things and Natsume was still sleeping while his face was covered with his book. After Mikan packed her things, she woke up Natsume.

"Natsume wake up. Class ended wake up already." Mikan said this as she was shaking Natsume's shoulder. Then suddenly, Natsume held Mikan's hand which was on his shoulder.

"You're already awake so leave already. Class ended." Mikan said this and tried to grab her hand but Natsume's grip was so strong. She can't pull herself.

"Natsume, let go!" Mikan shouted, and then Natsume began to ask.

"Why did you ignore me the whole day?" Natsume asked.

"So what? It's not like your used to being bothered by me, and plus you keep saying "shut up polka dots" or "shut up strawberries" so I am being quiet now. So you heard my answer, let me go." Mikan answered.

"I missed your annoying laughs." Natsume admitted.

"How could you miss it? You're being annoyed by it." Mikan said.

"Be honest to me baka. Do you have feelings for me?" Natsume asked. It took about a minute or two to make Mikan say what she really feels. Of course she likes Natsume, but she was weighing the positives and the negatives. While Mikan was thinking, Natsume took off his book from his face and said;

"I'll take that as a yes." Natsume decided for himself. Then Mikan spoke her answer to Natsume's question.

"No, I don't." Mikan answered. Natsume's eyes widened and he felt grief inside.

"My years studying here in Gakuen Alice were my happiest years but," Mikan began to continue, "I treat everyone as my friend. Hotaru's my best friend, and I treat her fairly. But even though I kind of like you, I'm still puzzled by the way you act."

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"If I have feelings for you, I shall understand what you're feeling right now or your situation but I'm still puzzled by the way you act. In short, I am not familiar with the way you're living- doing missions, being top in class and more. I can't also manage nor help you with it. This may be deep but I am serious with this." Mikan explained.

"Mi-"

"So please let me go. I admit that I have feelings for you but if I am not serious about your way of life, it might end. I'm sorry, Natsume." Mikan again explained.

"So what is your answer, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"I am going to stick to it, no." Mikan replied. Natsume let go of her hand and she ran away.

"I can still feel pain from you but I have to let you go Natsume." Mikan thought. Then, Mikan bumped on Ruka. She stopped as she hugged Ruka and cried on his shoulder. Ruka didn't know what happened but he just hugged Mikan and comforting her from her misery.

On the other hand, Natsume recalled what Mikan said.

"If I have feelings for you, I shall understand what you're feeling right now or your situation but I'm still puzzled by the way you act. In short, I am not familiar with the way you're living- doing missions, being top in class and more. I can't also manage nor help you with it. This may be deep but I am serious with this."

"Mikan, I don't know what you mean but I know inside your heart you're lying." Natsume thought.

The next morning, Mikan was still the same- miserable and hopeless. Hotaru thought of a plan to make Mikan happy. She asked you to make illusions for her and Mikan.

While Mikan was sitting she saw snow. She thought;

"Well that's weird. It's still fall and winter came already?"

"Baka,"

"Hotaru!" Mikan approached her and was hit by the baka gun.

"Don't be sad. You'll be uglier." Hotaru said. Mikan smiled after Hotaru said this and was back to the classroom.

"So it was only an illusion?" Mikan asked.

"To cheer you up yes." Hotaru replied.

End of chapter………………….


	3. Sakura and Natsume

"Hotaru what you did that for?" Mikan asked.

"To cheer you up yes." Hotaru replied.

"But I am already happy," Mikan says as she shows her big, fake smile.

"No, you're not." Hotaru answered while she pulled out her baka gun and hit Mikan.

"Ouch! Hotaru you're just making it worse!" Mikan says.

"Worse? See, you have a problem." Hotaru replied. Mikan paused for a while and looked on the floor for a while. She frowned again and went to her seat. It happened to be that Sakura was entering the classroom with the same cloth wear and same attitude. She went to Mikan to create a conversation.

"Hey there…" Sakura called Mikan. Mikan didn't respond to Sakura's call so Sakura went to Mikan.

"Hey there toots. You must be Mikan Sakura. As a matter of fact, I'm Sakura Yuki. If we're joined together, it would be Sakura Sakura! Hehehe." Sakura tried to make Mikan laugh but Natsume spoke back to Sakura.

"Don't you think your jokes are too corny?" Natsume asked from nowhere. Sakura turned around and faced Natsume.

"So punk, we meet again. Bothering toots here isn't good." Sakura said.

"Don't bother Mikan there." Natsume replied. Everybody stopped what their doing. "Did Natsume called Mikan by her first name?" Everyone kept on saying this. Sakura doubted about it, so she asked everybody.

"Hey! Why are you all gasping?" Sakura asks.

"Whatever Dragon wear…" Natsume replied.

"Why do you even bother on what underwear I am wearing? You punk you what a piece of me?" Sakura asks. She challenges Natsume into a fight.

"Are you challenging me, Dragon Wear?" Natsume asked.

"What else are you thinking?" Sakura asked.

"I don't fight a girl." Natsume says as he went to his seat at the back. Then, he noticed his manga burned because of Sakura's power. Natsume was so mad, he face Sakura.

"So that's how you want it? Fine! Let's fight at the northern forest!" Natsume says.

"5:30 p.m." Sakura says.

"That's it…" Natsume replied.

"Let's make this more interesting, punk." Sakura asked Natsume.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"Winner takes the toots. I'll be taking her on a date." Sakura says. This made Natsume growl.

"You're on." Natsume concluded.

Class ended, and everybody went to the northern forest. Hotaru is offering a ride costing 50 rabits per person. Now, they were waiting for 5:30 sharp. Sakura was already waiting but no Natsume ever came. They waited until 7:00 but Natsume broke his promise. Sakura begins to speak.

"So you want it like that? Fine, I'll take Mikan to a date." Sakura declared as she shouted her words right up to the sky. Mikan opened her eyes as widely as she could, hoping what Sakura said wasn't true. Sakura headed towards Mikan and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon toots." Sakura said as she grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her out of the Northern Forest. Then, a beam of light appeared. Its flying kick went towards Mikan's face and SPLAT- Mikan has been kicked by Mr. Bear. Mikan lays herself on the ground. Mr. Bear saw Sakura too and started to kick her but as Mr. Bear kicks Sakura; Sakura held its foot and spin it until it went to the skies. It became a star from its distance. Sakura woke up Mikan and asked her condition.

"Hey, wake up." Sakura shook Mikan's shoulder as she begins to wake up. By a faint look in the eye, she mistaken Sakura as Natsume, for Sakura also has black hair which was short, but it was clear that she was a girl.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered.

"No. That punk never came, which means we will go out together." Sakura answered.

Mikan paused for a while.

"He may not care for me anymore," Mikan thought.

"C'mon, let's go Sakura!" Mikan said this angrily. She just knew that Natsume doesn't care for Mikan. What Mikan doesn't know is that Natsume was announced for a sudden mission so he was not able to come.

After the date, Mikan went to her room and slept. She woke up in the middle of the night. As she was not able to sleep, she looked outside the window, and gazed the shining moon covering her face from tears. Just as she thought, Natsume was there too. He was in a higher floor so they weren't able to talk to each other face-to-face.

"Why are you crying, polka." Natsume asked.

"I'm not…." What do you care about?" Mikan asked too.

"Was it because I wasn't able to go to fight with the girl?" Natsume asked. Mikan just put her hand under her chin and continued to frown.

"Look baka let me explain…" Natsume says.

"You don't need to explain Natsume! You don't take me seriously- I mean you treat me like a used paper." Mikan answered.

"Who said you were a used paper." Natsume asked.

"Just go." Mikan says as she pointed outside.

"But-." Natsume tried to speak.

"Just go!" After Mikan said this, Natsume headed to his dorm as Mikan continued to cry wiping her tears with her sleeves.

End of Chapter….


	4. Leaving Love Behind

"Who said you were a used paper." Natsume asked.

"Just go." Mikan says as she pointed outside.

"But-." Natsume tried to speak.

"Just go!" After Mikan said this, Natsume headed to his dorm as Mikan continued to cry wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Chapter 4 – Leaving Love Behind

Letting go of Natsume was so hard for Mikan, but mostly no one can understand the feelings of the Brunette. She can say that she loves Natsume, but why can't she just make it happen and live happily ever after? This question bugged Mikan's friends. Also, she ignores Natsume everyday, and keeps acting that Natsume never existed. Natsume noticed this too, and tried to talk with the Brunette face-to-face…

After class…

Mikan was lifting her books- her heavy, big, thick books to study for an examination. Because it was too heavy, she dropped her books with her hand under them. She can't lift them, but Natsume came and helped him carry them.

"Aren't you too weak to carry these piles of books? Plus, what do you need to study?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Aren't you aware that our quarterly examinations are coming up? Plus, what do you care? Oh let me answer that for you- you don't care even the slightest." Mikan replied. She was getting annoyed of everything Natsume does now. She treats him differently.

"What are you talking about polka? Was it because I haven't come to fight dragon wear?" Natsume asked.

"My name is Mikan, my name is MIKAN!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I can call you whatever I want." Natsume replied.

"Then I can treat you whatever I like. From now on, I will be your reflection of what you'll be doing starting tomorrow." Mikan answered.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, It doesn't matter I won't do it just get out of my sight. Plus I have a date with Sakura." Mikan answered.

"Isn't that called mutualism?" Natsume asked.

"I can date whoever I want. Plus, how can you explain that ¼ of your fan club are gays?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, but I don't date them." Natsume concluded.

"Then that's fine with me," Mikan walks away from Natsume, "Plus don't control my life and don't bother in every step I take, and every move I make."

"So you're singing songs with words?" Natsume asked.

"I mean it so I'll be going now." Mikan says this as her goodbye for Natsume.

"So that's how it is? What do you think you're doing?" Natsume asked.

"Leaving you alone." Mikan replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Natsume asked.

"Don't you remember what I said before? I said that I just can't understand your situation now so I better keep off the grass." Mikan says.

"But does this understanding thing is helping us feel better? I mean look at you. You're miserable." Natsume walked towards Mikan and kissed her on the lips. After that, Mikan slapped Natsume's face.

"Who said that you can kiss me?" Mikan asked angrily.

"My heart," Natsume replied and it startled Mikan. Natsume holds Mikan's hand and locates it on his left chest, "Can you feel it beating?"

Mikan was panting. She was so nervous, for Natsume never treated her this way, and every second, she can also feel her heart beating.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered. Mikan's eyes widened. Her knees begin to shake. As they wanted to kiss and trying to reach their climax, Mikan can't remember that she was holding her pile of books. As they tried to kiss, Mikan's hand can't control the books so Mikan fell on her knees, without even reaching a kiss.

Mikan picked up her books again, turned around and walked away. Natsume felt grief inside. Suddenly, Hotaru came out of nowhere. She was walking towards Natsume. Natsume heard Hotaru's footsteps, so he turned around.

'Ah, so it's you Imai." Natsume said.

"Yes," Hotaru says as she pulled out her baka gun and hit it towards Natsume.

"WAM!" There goes the Ice Queen and her baka gun hitting Natsume on the face. Direct hit! Score for Imai Hotaru!

"Imai what you did that for?" Natsume became mad.

"For bothering my friend," Hotaru replied as she walked away, "And even Amanatsu's having troubles too."

Hotaru disappeared in darkness as Natsume tries to reflect what he has done wrong.

Natsume and everyone kept on asking themselves how come Mikan is so different. Then, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, and Misaki soon investigate.

According to their so called "investigation", this started when the new girl Sakura Yuki first came last week. They can never imagine such a sad Mikan. They knew Mikan can't stay miserable for long, but this is getting serious.

Now, while Sakura was walking while solving on her calculator, Natsume happened to pass by. As they were walking, the tow never knew they would bump to each other. As they continued to walk, they bumped to each other and Natsume catches the falling Sakura. Sakura was falling on her back, so which means Natsume got her from the back.

In a slow motion, Sakura can be seen blushing because a boy never touched her this way before. Natsume continues to be in a serious mood, but Sakura can almost say that she and Natsume were the two people in the academy.

"Hey fiery face, fiery face you're so heavy. By just one fall and you even let me catch you. Aren't you too old to be catch?" Natsume asked.

It took 5 seconds to make sure that Sakura was back on Earth.

"What? Oh, so what's your problem punk now," Sakura says nervously, "Whatever. See you later."

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume asked.

Sakura ran to a private with her things so she could be able to talk to herself.

"Oh, what's this feeling? After I was caught by the punk, why do I feel this way? What is this? I can't explain!!! I'm confused, heeeeelp!" Sakura says to herself.

End of Chapter….


	5. A Conversation about Love

"Oh, what's this feeling? After I was caught by the punk, why do I feel this way? What is this? I can't explain!!! I'm confused, heeeeelp!" Sakura says to herself.

Chapter 5 – A Conversation about Love.

Each passing day, Sakura can still remember how Natsume saved her from falling. Each passing day, she can't think of anything else. She cancels on Mikan and spends most of her time being in her room, thinking.

"What's going on with me? I mean I like Mikan but why do I feel affection when Natsume's around? Oh no, I'm calling him by his first name… What's wrong with me? And, I kind of feel girly…" Sakura says to herself.

Not so soon after, Sakura went to Mr. Narumi to consult her. She believes that Mr. Narumi could be a great consultant to solve her problems.

Sakura went to Mr. Narumi and asked if they could talk. They sat down and create a conversation.

"What's your problem, Sakura?" Mr. Narumi asks.

"Mr. Narumi, it happened for the last two weeks."

FLASHBACK:

Now, while Sakura was walking while solving on her calculator, Natsume happened to pass by. As they were walking, the tow never knew they would bump to each other. As they continued to walk, they bumped to each other and Natsume catches the falling Sakura. Sakura was falling on her back, so which means Natsume got her from the back.

In a slow motion, Sakura can be seen blushing because a boy never touched her this way before. Natsume continues to be in a serious mood, but Sakura can almost say that she and Natsume were the two people in the academy.

"Hey fiery face, fiery face you're so heavy. By just one fall and you even let me catch you. Aren't you too old to be catch?" Natsume asked.

It took 5 seconds to make sure that Sakura was back on Earth.

"What? Oh, so what's your problem punk now," Sakura says nervously, "Whatever. See you later."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And up to now, I can still feel my heart beat so fast whenever I'm with him…" Sakura remembered.

Mr. Narumi laughed for a while.

"What Mr. Narumi? Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked.

Mr. Narumi laughed no more and asked Sakura.

"So, whenever you're with Natsume, your heart beat goes fast," Mr. Narumi asked.

"Yes," Sakura says.

"You have this special feeling you feel when Natsume's around,"

"Yes,"

"And you feel like you have this kind of affection or attraction to Natsume?" Narumi says.

"Yes! So you know what it is Mr. Narumi?" Sakura asked. Mr. Narumi gave another laugh and said; "Sakura, you're falling in love with Natsume."

"WHAT?!!!" Sakura shouted, "This can't be true. I'm in love? By the way, who believes in love?"

"Well, Sakura at first, you can all say that love is stupid, but when you have someone you really like, everything that you have both physically and mentally, change. I mean, you can be a tomboy then change to a girly girl." Mr. Narumi said.

"But Mr. Narumi, how can I stop falling in love with Natsume?" Sakura asked Mr. Narumi.

"I don't know. It's just so mysterious. One time it would be there, and the next thing you know is that you can't feel it anymore. Weird, isn't it?" Mr. Narumi replied.

"But Mr. Narumi that is not the point. The point is that how can I stop myself falling in love with Natsume?" Sakura asks.

"Well, time will make love go away and there is nothing you can do to stop yourself from falling in love." Mr. Narumi said.

"No way, this can't be happening. I am not falling in love with Natsume even in a thousand years!" Sakura says. Mr. Narumi just gave a sweat drop after.

"But Sakura, don't force yourself on what's going to happen. All you have to do is follow your heart that's all." Mr. Narumi says.

"But Mr. Narumi, I need to stop this NOW!!!" Sakura says.

"Well Sakura all I can say to you is that love is patient and it goes out from a person's heart slowly each day." Mr. Narumi says.

"I see." Sakura says.

"So, I think we're late for our class, aren't we Sakura?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Oh no I totally forgot my class. Mr. Jinno's going to kill me in my star class!!!" Sakura said as she went by.

"Sakura," Mr. Narumi called sweetly, "aren't you going to take your bag?"

Sakura stopped. "My bag!" Sakura ran towards the Teacher's Lounge and asked Mr. Narumi for her bag. After she got her bag, she quickly ran to Mr. Jinno's class.

"Children growing so fast Narumi?" One of the teachers said.

"I can't tell," Narumi answered.

End of Chapter…….


	6. What's This? A New Sakura was Born

"Well, Sakura at first, you can all say that love is stupid, but when you have someone you really like, everything that you have both physically and mentally, change. I mean, you can be a tomboy then change to a girly girl." Mr. Narumi said.

"But Mr. Narumi, how can I stop falling in love with Natsume?" Sakura asked Mr. Narumi.

"I don't know. It's just so mysterious. One time it would be there, and the next thing you know is that you can't feel it anymore. Weird, isn't it?" Mr. Narumi replied.

"No way, this can't be happening. I am not falling in love with Natsume even in a thousand years!" Sakura says. Mr. Narumi just gave a sweat drop after.

"But Sakura, don't force yourself on what's going to happen. All you have to do is follow your heart that's all." Mr. Narumi says.

"But Mr. Narumi, I need to stop this NOW!!!" Sakura says.

"Well Sakura all I can say to you is that love is patient and it goes out from a person's heart slowly each day." Mr. Narumi says.

Chapter 6 – What is This? A New Sakura was Born.

Sakura can't stop thinking about Natsume too. Now, she's getting conscious about her looks, clothes and everything. Guess love can change everything. Instead of wearing a cap with a ponytail, she combed her hair and put on her hair band. She started to care for her weight and height. Also she is going on a diet, and fixed everything about her. Sakura has changed so much! Her uniform was neat, she starts to be good and act like a girl. Does this mean that Sakura is trying her best to impress Natsume?

As she was going to school, everybody was amazed by the new Sakura. Boys and girls thought she was a new student, but it was the same Sakura after all with a new look and a girly attitude. She went to her seat and Sumire went to ask Sakura what was going on.

"Hey Sakura, what's with the new look? Trying to impress someone except my beloved Natsume and Ruka?" Sumire asked.

Just as Sakura was about to answer, Natsume came inside. Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's Natsume." She said. Then she pulled out her mirror and looked at herself. Then, Natsume happens to pass by.

"Hey, dragon wear. I see you're not wearing dragons. Had a new look?" Natsume asked.

"Hey, stop calling me that! Call me by my first name Sakura. Plus why do you need to sleep everyday? Why not sleep at night." Sakura says.

"How dare you talk to Natsume like that! Even if you're a girl, I'll kill ya!" Sumire says.

"Don't," Natsume replied.

"But Natsume," Sumire said.

"Don't, you don't know what you're doing. Let her go." Natsume said as Sumire paused for a while. Mikan noticed this. She thought ; "Does this mean Natsume cares for Sakura?"

At the end of the day, the girls were playing "Truth or Dare." The bottle spins and Hotaru was the first one to be picked.

"Alright Hotaru, truth or dare?" Anna asks.

"Dare," Hotaru replied.

"Alright! I dare you to hit the person you like with your baka gun." Anna said. Hotaru stood up, went to Ruka's room and hit Ruka on the face. After she returned, she confessed; "I hit Ruka."

"Another spin," Anna said. Mikan was having a little fun. She curved her lip and smiled a little. The bottle pointed at Sakura.

"Alright Sakura, truth or dare?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Truth," Sakura replied.

"Okay, who do you currently have a crush on?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Well, it's kind of a rough start, but I must admit that my crush is Natsume." Sakura confessed as Mikan's eyes widened.

"Sakura," Mikan whispered. She excused herself from them and went to her room and cried.

"How can this be? I thought Sakura doesn't have a crush on Natsume, so which means that Natsume and Sakura will be together." Mikan continued to cry after.

In the middle of the night, Sakura can't sleep so she took a walk for a while. As she walked, she can feel that someone's following her. She looked back but nobody's there. As she continued, she called.

"Who's there?" She called as Persona himself showed onto her.

"Good evening, my child." Persona said.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in the academy? How were you able to enter here? You're weird." Sakura said.

"I am Persona, the moderator of the "Dangerous Ability" type and am Natsume's master." Persona introduced himself as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Natsume's your student?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he is, and you must be Sakura Yuki, the girl who has the ability to control the four elements of the world. I know that this is a wonderful alice that you have." Persona said.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura cried.

"I want you to go on missions." Persona said.

"What do you mean missions?" Sakura asks.

"These missions are extraordinary missions. I declare you to go on a mission and save the academy." Persona announced.

"I am not accepting your offer." Sakura said.

"Then again, you want to see the academy destroyed? Do you want to see your friends, families, Natsume hurt?" persona asked.

"Shut up!" Sakura cried.

"Child, I'll give you three days to think about it. Unless you want every little thing in your life destroyed, especially Natsume."

"How did Natsume get involve here?"

"My child, Natsume is also doing missions. You'll be going on a team together. He is known as the Black Cat, and you will be known as the Pouncing Puma if you ever joined. If you won't agree, everything you enjoy, everybody you love shall be destroyed." Persona said this as Sakura widened her eyes.

"So what do you say?" Persona asked Sakura.

"I'll be your Pouncing Puma." Sakura replied.

End of Chapter…………


	7. Black Cat and Pouncing Puma

"Child, I'll give you three days to think about it. Unless you want every little thing in your life destroyed, especially Natsume."

"How did Natsume get involve here?"

"My child, Natsume is also doing missions. You'll be going on a team together. He is known as the Black Cat, and you will be known as the Pouncing Puma if you ever joined. If you won't agree, everything you enjoy, everybody you love shall be destroyed." Persona said this as Sakura widened her eyes.

"So what do you say?" Persona asked Sakura.

"I'll be your Pouncing Puma." Sakura replied.

Chapter 7 – Black Cat and Pouncing Puma

Persona disappeared in thin air after. Sakura wondered.

"What are these missions?" Sakura asked. Then, it happened to be that Natsume was behind her.

"So, Persona chose you to be his Pouncing Puma eh?" Natsume said. Sakura turned around and asked.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked as a little red color appeared on her cheeks.

Natsume was walking towards her and started to talk; he was doing circles around Sakura while speaking; "Well, every night you and I will be training so you can control your powers easily, and make you as Persona wants you to be. Plus, I'll be your teacher."

"So these missions make you sleep at class?" Sakura asked Natsume as her eyebrows crossed. "Who is this Persona anyway? He doesn't have the right to-." Sakura was saying this until Natsume covered her mouth and dragged her in a corner.

"Natsume, let go of me!" Sakura says as she blushed.

"You be careful of what you're saying. Persona is not an easy guy, which means he takes everything seriously. With one insult, he can destroy the academy. So don't say anything bad about him." Natsume said.

"Well that's his problem already. That means that he can't accept who he really is. By the way, why are we doing these missions assigned to us by Persona? I mean the academy just can't let like him enter like that. Plus what he's doing wasn't granted by the academy, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's granted by the academy." Natsume replied.

"I mean- what? How could the academy grant that? Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's because of the Anti-Alice Organization." Natsume answered.

"What," Sakura asked again.

"The Anti-Alice Organization is an association created by people who hated the academy so badly. They kidnap children who has an alice, and make them their own to train them. And it's our duty to save these children and enter them in the academy so they could escape. Plus, they tried different methods so they could ambush the academy. And their leader is Reo." Natsume replied.

"So when did you start doing missions?" Sakura asked.

"Since I started here. It was about 8 years ago." Natsume replied.

"How terrible," Sakura says, worryingly, "But you can't continue doing missions. You can use your alice anytime, but your life span shortens every time you use your alice. You can die if you overdo it!"

"What do you care about?" Natsume said as he turned around, "By the way, let's start your training now."

"Ok," Sakura replied.

While walking, Natsume reminded Sakura. "Don't tell anyone that you're going on missions." Natsume said.

The next day, Sakura was exhausted. She came to school sleepy. While Mr. Jinno was discussing, Sakura was sleeping. Mr. Jinno saw this so he tried to wake up Sakura.

"Ms. Yuki, Ms. Yuki, MS. YUKI!" Mr. Jinno shouted at Sakura.

"Yes, Mr. Jinno?" Sakura said.

"Give me one good reason why you are sleeping in my class." Mr. Jinno says.

"But Mr. Jinno, I was training for the missions Persona- Aaahhhh!" Natsume burned Sakura's tips at the hand.

"You were saying?" Mr. Jinno asked.

"Ah nothing, I was just dreaming. I'm sorry for sleeping in your class." Sakura said.

"I'll be giving you a one-star for your performance today." Mr. Jinno says. Sakura gave a sigh back.

At the end of the day, when Mikan was packing her things, Mikan saw Natsume walk away and called Sakura's name.

"Sakura," Natsume called.

"Coming…" Sakura says as she got her things and followed Natsume.

"I just can't understand. I mean I set Natsume free and the next thing I knew Sakura has a crush on him. Are they dating or something? I am so confused! What if Natsume was right?" Mikan thought to herself.

FLASHBACK:

"Why are you doing this?" Natsume asked.

"Don't you remember what I said before? I said that I just can't understand your situation now so I better keep off the grass." Mikan says.

"But does this understanding thing is helping us feel better? I mean look at you. You're miserable." Natsume says.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"I guess Natsume was right. He does love me, and the only one stopping me and Natsume together was me. I guess I should tell Natsume what I really feel." Mikan said. Mikan decided that maybe she would tell it tonight.

On the other hand, Natsume and Sakura were training.

"You fight like a girl…" Natsume said to Sakura.

"Well, for your information I am!" Sakura said.

"Are you challenging me?" Natsume asked. Sakura walked towards a deep lake and was trying to drown herself there.

"Don't do it." Natsume said. Sakura went down the lake without holding her breath. After a few seconds, Natsume saved her. He got her and brought her to the grounds. He was giving her artificial respiration.

Just as Mikan was walking by, she saw Natsume and Sakura. She was shocked to see them. Mikan thought they were kissing each other so she ran away, crying.

"Oh Natsume, how could you?" Mikan thought.

END OF CHAPTER……..


	8. Reuniting Friends

Just as Mikan was walking by, she saw Natsume and Sakura. She was shocked to see them. Mikan thought they were kissing each other so she ran away, crying.

"Oh Natsume, how could you?" Mikan thought.

Chapter 8 – Reuniting Friends

Mikan continued crying after she saw Natsume and Sakura. She always thought of it ever since.

"Natsume, I thought you love me. How could you!" Mikan was saying this as punched her bed. Hotaru happens to be passing by then she heard Mikan crying so badly. Hotaru knocked Mikan's door.

"Mikan is everything okay there?" Hotaru asked as she was knocking the door. Since she doesn't have any expression, she just said this carelessly; "Mikan let me in."

"Hotaru," Mikan opened the door after she said this and it opened Hotaru, "Hotaru-Chan," Mikan's background was filled with colorful colors, "Hotaru-Chan," Mikan says as she sets up her arms to give to Hotaru. But sadly, her best friend hits her with the baka gun.

"Mikan, I heard you crying. Why?" Hotaru asked.

"You know what Hotaru, let's go in first." Mikan says as she welcomed Hotaru to her room. They sat down on the bed, talking face-to-face.

"Alright what's bugging you?" Hotaru said like she was in a hurry. Mikan just cried in reply to Hotaru.

"I'll hit you with my baka gun if you won't stop crying." Hotaru answered.

"Yes, Hotaru-Chan." Mikan immediately stopped crying after what Hotaru said.

"Now, what's bugging you?" Hotaru asked.

"It's because Natsume kissed Sakura." Mikan said as she began to cry again.

"I swear I'll be hitting you with my baka gun." Hotaru said. Mikan stopped crying.

"But Hotaru, I just can't help it. What would you feel if Ruka would-." Mikan was cut by the Ice Queen when she said "ssssssshhhhhhhh. You idiot, Ruka might hear!" Hotaru whispered to Mikan.

"Ah, so you like Ruka, don't you?" Mikan says, teasingly.

"I'll definitely hit you with my baka gun." After Hotaru said this, Mikan stopped.

"Don't worry Mikan. Maybe a miracle would happen and you can learn to find another one whom you can love." Hotaru said.

"Really, Hotaru? Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan hugged her best friend as Hotaru released a curve on her lip.

"Let go of me." Hotaru cried to Mikan.

The next day, there really happened a miracle. The Black Cat and the Pouncing Puma returned from their mission after bringing a boy as same as their age. He started to study in the academy and in the same class too.

Mikan was entering the class when she saw the class surrounding someone except for Hotaru, Natsume and Sakura. Hotaru was studying, Natsume lying down and Sakura reading. Mikan got curious on whom the attention was caught. Was it a new student? She went closer and saw the students crowding over him. Noises were also heard too. Mikan took a glance but not for long because she was knocked over by the students. The noise stopped. The new student stood up and went to Mikan.

"Are you alright Miss?" The boy asked as he reached out a hand to Mikan.

"Ouch," Mikan gave her reaction. She held on to his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry of what they did. By the way, I'm a new student here in the academy." The boy said.

"I can see that." Mikan, without knowing what she was in, looked onto the boy's face.

"Ryosuke-Kun," Mikan held the new boy's face, "It's me, Mikan. You remember?"

"I can still remember the pigtails. It's you Mikan!" The boy said.

"So how are you while you're in your stardom?" Mikan asked him.

"Never been better." Ryosuke replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait. Do you know each other?" Sumire asked as she pointed her two fingers on them.

"Permy, I would like you to meet my best friend and actor, Ryosuke Hiru." Mikan introduced the new boy.

"I thought his name was Reggie Sakurai?" Sumire asked.

"Yes, but that was my screen name." Ryosuke replied.

"You see everyone; Ryosuke is my best friend next to Hotaru. We three hang out together, but since he became a star at a very young age, I spend most of my time with Hotaru." Mikan said.

"So Mikan, do you know everything about Reggie?" One of the girls asked. Not so soon, Mr. Narumi appeared from the door.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Narumi said. The class didn't mind him, so Mr. Narumi tried to use his alice. Everyone was attracted by Narumi except for Mikan, for she has the nullifying alice.

"Well class, I believe we have a new student which we all know. Ryosuke, come here." Mr. Narumi said.

Ryosuke came in front and introduced himself.

"I am Ryosuke Hiru, but you may know me as Reggie Sakurai. Its my screen name actually and I like everyone to be my friend." Ryosuke says.

"Wow! He's so dreamy! Lucky for Mikan, she's his best friend!" Girls say as their eyes pop out hearts. While our little Black Cat gets jealous and stares at Mikan, Sakura still gets worried on how he will treat her.

While they were training, Sakura and Natsume got exhausted. They rest for a while and then got ready to fight. But Natsume was not in the mood for training.

"Training's over." Natsume announced.

"What do you mean? Usually our training is a little longer than this. I thought you were my teacher." Sakura cried to Natsume.

"You want your training to be longer, fine. You'll be training here by yourself for the next two hours." Natsume told Sakura.

"But that's unfair!" Sakura demanded.

"You said you wanted training, but I don't so train yourself." Natsume said. After this, he walked away from Sakura.

"Natsume," Sakura called while Natsume stopped, "Are you jealous of him? I know you wanted to visit Mikan, but how about your responsibility for me?"

"Whatever…" Natsume replied.

"But-." Sakura said.

END OF CHAPTER……


	9. The Shooting Star

"Well class, I believe we have a new student which we all know. Ryosuke, come here." Mr. Narumi said.

Ryosuke came in front and introduced himself.

"I am Ryosuke Hiru, but you may know me as Reggie Sakurai. It's my screen name actually and I like everyone to be my friend." Ryosuke says.

"You said you wanted training, but I don't so train yourself." Natsume said. After this, he walked away from Sakura.

"Natsume," Sakura called while Natsume stopped, "Are you jealous of him? I know you wanted to visit Mikan, but how about your responsibility for me?"

"Whatever…" Natsume replied.

Chapter 9 – The Shooting Star

As Natsume walked by, he noticed a spark from the sky. He gazed upon the night sky to see where the spark was coming from. He saw a star shining brightly. As he was gazing upon it, he remembered the sad Mikan after.

"Mikan," He murmured.

Mikan happens to be walking by until she saw Ryosuke.

"Ryosuke," Mikan called. Ryosuke turned his head towards Mikan as she runs to him.

"Mikan it's you," Ryosuke says as he scratches his head and closes her eyes. He gave out a smile after, "I seem kind of lost. I don't know which way to turn here."

"Really, I thought Mr. Narumi assigned you to someone already." Mikan says.

"I don't know. I can't sleep though," Ryosuke said.

"Me neither," Mikan replied, "Let's stroll around the academy." Ryosuke nodded, as a sign of his reply. As they were walking, they were starting to create a conversation.

"So Ryosuke, you haven't told me about your alice. What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Actually Mr. Narumi told me that it's very strange." Ryosuke replied.

"Speaking of strange, I haven't seen you use your alice, so what was it?" Mikan asked.

"That's the thing. Mr. Narumi told me that it's a new alice. At childhood, it may not be visible but as I grow older I can feel it unlike the other way around. Plus, I also belong to the special ability type." Ryosuke answered.

"That's really weird. But I belong to the special ability class too. But really, what's your alice?" Mikan asked.

"My power is Invisibility. Kind of weird, isn't it?" Ryosuke answered.

"No; it doesn't matter if you are left out or something. What matters most is that you believe yourself. That alice of yours is rare, so don't treat it like its nothing." Mikan replied.

"Thank you, Mikan." Ryosuke said.

"What?" Mikan was confused.

"For cheering me up," Ryosuke says as Mikan smiled, "And for eating your chocolate cake before!" Ryosuke said as he ran from Mikan, laughing.

"So you were the one who ate my chocolate cake? Come back here Ryosuke! I'll kill you for that!" Mikan followed Ryosuke after. Soon, the miserable Mikan turned into a happy Mikan, laughing as she followed Ryosuke. Ryosuke stopped. He was standing in one corner panting until Mikan ran to him and attacked him – sort of like a friendly fight.

"You'll never escape this time. You owe me one chocolate cake!" Mikan was sitting on Ryosuke as the boy was lying down. They were laughing. Then they saw a shooting star.

"Look Ryosuke, a shooting star! Let's make a wish." Mikan says as she closes her eyes and sighed heavily. Ryosuke stood up, asking the Brunette.

"What's your wish, piggy-tales?" Ryosuke asked the brunette.

"Don't call me that anymore. Plus, if I tell you my wish, it won't come true." Mikan replied.

"Fine, I'll make a wish now and I won't tell you." Ryosuke said as he made a wish. Mikan finished wishing, and not so long as Ryosuke finished too.

"Let's go back, Ryosuke. I'm getting sleepy." Mikan said.

"Sure." Ryosuke replied. As they were walking, Mikan was never happy before. It seemed like forever that you must wait for the miserable Mikan to get happy. But happily, the Brunette was smiling already. Without knowing, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu were hiding behind the bushes.

"So that's why you brought us here Imai." Ruka said.

"Ssh. According to my observation, Mikan became happy after seeing an old friend. I think her smile will last long." Hotaru answered.

"Wow," Yuu was amazed, "But how come you and Mikan didn't tell us that Ryosuke was your best friend?"

"We don't want to reveal his identity, so we kept it a secret." Hotaru replied.

"Don't you think that this can make you rich?" Ruka asked.

"As a matter of fact yes but I am totally focused on you for my business. I can see that my economy's getting bigger, so I won't stop yet." Hotaru replied.

"You blackmailing freak, you will pay for this I swear!" Ruka says as Hotaru drives away with her duck-mobile leaving the two boys behind.

"Even though we're really old, she still focuses on me for business. By the way, Imai will be out for a week or two because of her invention, isn't she?" Ruka asked Yuu.

"I think so. Oh yeah! She has a new invention to show to the people. Maybe she invited us out here to make sure Mikan was happy." Yuu replied.

"That's not my point. My point is that I will not be getting blackmailed by Imai. A great time to spend the whole week with 100 pleasure without the blackmailing freak." Ruka stated his opinion.

"But I'm not sure about Imai." Yuu answered.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"She seems kind of upset." Yuu says.

"She doesn't have any emotion. How can she be upset?" Ruka asked, thinking the question was ridiculous.

"You might be hurting her feelings without knowing it Ruka." Yuu replied.

"Please! How can I be hurting her feelings? First, how is it possible when she can't show any emotion at all? Second, who would be happy being blackmailed by her and third, who will be falling in love with her annoying, emotionless attitude?!" Ruka answered like he was getting tired of Hotaru.

"But Ruka is that what you really feel?" Yuu asked.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru. I'm getting tired of her. What I'm feeling now is that I'm suffering because of Hotaru. Why can't she just find another target besides me? Besides, if she can hear this, I know that she would still show no emotion. So my point is I don't like her and don't complain more. Do I need someone else's opinion?" Ruka told Yuu what he really feels about Hotaru.

Without notice, Hotaru was only behind a tree hearing every word Ruka says. A teardrop flowed down on Hotaru's face and went away with her duck-mobile. Her tears still flowed still. Hotaru got hurt.

END OF CHAPTER……..


	10. What's Wrong, Hotaru?

"You might be hurting her feelings without knowing it Ruka." Yuu replied.

"Please! How can I be hurting her feelings? First, how is it possible when she can't show any emotion at all? Second, who would be happy being blackmailed by her and third, who will be falling in love with her annoying, emotionless attitude?!" Ruka answered like he was getting tired of Hotaru.

"But Ruka is that what you really feel?" Yuu asked.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru. I'm getting tired of her. What I'm feeling now is that I'm suffering because of Hotaru. Why can't she just find another target besides me? Besides, if she can hear this, I know that she would still show no emotion. So my point is I don't like her and don't complain more. Do I need someone else's opinion?" Ruka told Yuu what he really feels about Hotaru.

Without notice, Hotaru was only behind a tree hearing every word Ruka says. A teardrop flowed down on Hotaru's face and went away with her duck-mobile. Her tears still flowed still. Hotaru got hurt.

Chapter 10 – What's Wrong, Hotaru?

The next day, Mr. Narumi gave an assignment to his class. Their assignment was to say what they feel with their partner in paper, so they can express it in front of them. Mr. Narumi assigned the students who will be partnering together for the project. The following were the students who were partnered together; Mikan and Ryosuke, Natsume and Sakura, Koko and Nonoko, Yuu and Anna and; Ruka and Hotaru.

"Why do I need to be partners with the Ice Queen when I could be partners with Mikan?" Ruka murmured.

"What?" Hotaru asked Ruka who was beside him all along.

"Oh nothing Imai, nothing." Ruka replied. After a few seconds, Hotaru turned her back on Ruka and continued to walk away. During recess and lunch breaks, you can notice that the Ice Queen's acting weird. Not the kind of weird thing that she does to Mikan and her friends, but a weird thing that she feels. Hotaru can still remember what Ruka never told her- his real feelings.

FLASHBACK:

"You might be hurting her feelings without knowing it Ruka." Yuu replied.

"Please! How can I be hurting her feelings? First, how is it possible when she can't show any emotion at all? Second, who would be happy being blackmailed by her and third, who will be falling in love with her annoying, emotionless attitude?!" Ruka answered like he was getting tired of Hotaru.

"But Ruka is that what you really feel?" Yuu asked.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru. I'm getting tired of her. What I'm feeling now is that I'm suffering because of Hotaru. Why can't she just find another target besides me? Besides, if she can hear this, I know that she would still show no emotion. So my point is I don't like her and don't complain more. Do I need someone else's opinion?"

END OF FLASHBACK

While Mikan was eating with Ryosuke (being surrounded by girls with eyes that pops hearts), she notices Hotaru eating alone. She might be avoiding her friends, so Mikan went to her.

"Hotaru-," Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Hotaru gave her reply; "Go away."

"Hotaru, I never seen you like this before. Is there a problem, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Just shut up!" Hotaru shouted at Mikan as her eyes were covered with her bangs. "Look Mikan, I am a little bit of bothered alright so will you please go away from me for a while?"

"But why Hotaru," Mikan asked, "I can help you with your problem, you know. So what's your problem?"

"I feel a little bitter about you…" Hotaru said as Mikan widened her eyes, "So will you please go away from me. I want to enjoy my privacy, please?" After Hotaru said this, Mikan walked away, with a little sadness on her face. She returned to her seat with Ryosuke as Ryosuke tries to ask Mikan.

"Why the long face?" Ryosuke asks. Mikan shook her head in reply, feeling a little bit bitter about what Hotaru said. Soon, the friends were not talking anymore. Why? Mikan tried to think why Hotaru was really weird a while ago. She asked everyone until she finally confronts Yuu.

"Yuu, why was Hotaru sad? She was really weird this morning." Mikan asked.

"Yeah, I noticed. Last night I know she was okay. She invited me and Ruka to observe you and Ryosuke. Then, after she left, Ruka started to explain his opinion about Hotaru. We know that Hotaru disappeared already, so Ruka was saying such words that can hurt anyone." Yuu answered.

"So it was Ruka?" Mikan asked Yuu as she was acting to be insulted by what she heard.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions, Mikan. We need evidence." Yuu proved. Mikan walked away, searching for Ruka to talk to him. Finally, she found Ruka with a bunny on his arm.

"Ruka," Mikan called angrily.

"What?" Ruka replied as he walks to Mikan. Mikan slaps his face after.

"Alright, why did you slap me?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"What mean words did you say to or about Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruka was puzzled.

"Don't 'what do you mean' me Ruka. Tell me the words you exactly said about Hotaru. You know why? I think she's hurt already!" Mikan answered.

"How can she be hurt? She doesn't have any emotion at all!" Ruka replied.

"What are you talking about Ruka? You know what; you are already hurting Hotaru's feelings. I don't know why she would have even liked you!" Mikan answered.

"Well I was just stating my- what?" Ruka said.

"I said that you are hurting Hotaru's feelings and even though, she still loves you." Mikan said this more slowly.

"So Hotaru likes me?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Yes," Mikan replied. After a few seconds, Ruka jumped for joy.

"Why are you jumping for joy, Ruka? After the bad things you said about Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Yes, I said my opinion about Hotaru but you don't understand." Ruka says.

"What?" Mikan got confused. Yuu appeared from behind. "Mikan, you haven't finished my sentence!" Yuu called.

"Let me explain it." Ruka said.

FLASHBACK:

"Please! How can I be hurting her feelings? First, how is it possible when she can't show any emotion at all? Second, who would be happy being blackmailed by her and third, who will be falling in love with her annoying, emotionless attitude?!" Ruka answered like he was getting tired of Hotaru.

"But Ruka is that what you really feel?" Yuu asked.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru. I'm getting tired of her. What I'm feeling now is that I'm suffering because of Hotaru. Why can't she just find another target besides me? Besides, if she can hear this, I know that she would still show no emotion. So my point is I don't like her and don't complain more. Do I need someone else's opinion?"

"So you don't like Hotaru?" Yuu asked.

"No, that was I believed before, but I still hate the way she blackmails me. Behind all these negative sides people think, is my secret admiration of Hotaru." Ruka replied.

"So, do you like her or not?" Yuu asks.

"I don't like her, I love her." Ruka replied.

END OF FLASHBACK…

END OF CHAPTER….


	11. Confessions

Reminder: This happened before Chapter 10 so here it is.

Chapter 11 – Confessions

(Note: Everything you will be reading here is a flashback of the story. This happened before Chapter 10, so act like this was another entry.)

Yours truly,

The Author

The Start of the FLASHBACK:

"Alright Class! We will have our Christmas Party soon so we will have an activity of exchanging gifts. Each of you will pick from this box and the one you picked will be the one whom you will be exchanging gifts with during Christmas. Remember, no peaking!" Mr. Narumi announced. After his announcement, he passed the box to each of his students and they picked carefully to whom they will give the gift.

At last, it was Mikan's turn. She was being meticulous on picking. Then after a few seconds, she finally picked and as Mr. Narumi passed by, she read the paper. It said; "Natsume Hyuuga."

"What?!" Mikan was surprised about what she saw. Natsume Hyuuga, the one she will be exchanging gifts with? This made Mikan suffering (not really). And as Natsume's turn was on, he replied to Mr. Narumi.

"Tch. I don't want to play your game." Natsume said.

"But Natsume that would be unfair. You need to do your part here in making this activity a meaningful one. If you won't join, the activity would be a failure." Mr. Narumi replied.

"Alright, alright. But just so you know I'm being forced to do this." Natsume said. As he was picking, he wasn't focusing on anyone else. He was thinking that he could talk to Mikan. At last, he picked his own. He read it; "Mikan Sakura."

"Well what do you know? I picked the baka." Natsume thought.

After class, Mikan was getting her pile of heavy books again as usual. Natsume was busy paying attention to sleeping, that he wasn't able to notice that class ended. As Mikan puts her books on the table, she tried to wake up Natsume.

"Natsume, Natsume wake up! Class ended, so wake up!" Mikan was shaking Natsume's shoulder. Natsume never replied so Mikan decided to go back to her dorm already. As she was walking away, Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand, like saying to not go away yet.

"What now, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Natsume asks as his face was still covered with his manga book. Mikan was surprised. Without knowing, Sakura was passing by to ask Natsume to teach her. She stopped for a while to hear Mikan and Natsume talking.

"Natsume, would you ask me directly not like you're talking to me while your face is covered." Mikan replied. Natsume stood up, and asked Mikan once again.

"Do you like to go on a date with me," Natsume said, "Unless you're still dating that girl."

"Listen Natsume, I promised Ryosuke that we would go eat together at Central Park. I'm sorry Natsume." Mikan replied.

"But could you just cancel it. We haven't talked for days." Natsume said.

"Well for your information, I haven't talked to Ryosuke for years so I will be going now." Mikan answered.

"Wait Mikan, I want you to know that I love you." Natsume said as he was getting closer to Mikan. Sakura was shocked to hear this; she continued to listen on what else Natsume will say. Natsume continued to move closer to Mikan and he tried to kiss her but Mikan speaks back first.

"Natsume no," Mikan said that made Natsume stop.

"Why? Don't you love me?" Natsume said.

"It's not that Natsume," Mikan said.

"Then what's stopping you?!" Natsume shouted.

"Because I'm getting hurt!" Mikan shouted back at Natsume. "Ever since, you made my heart suffer more. I turn out to be miserable everyday. Everyday, you made me hear what your heart says. Yes Natsume I love you too but I don't want to, alright? Actually, I can't show my love for you anymore. If loving you turns me miserable, then maybe it's time for me to change. And I don't regret my decision. I'm already happy that I was able to change. Now, I don't have someone to love yet, but I never turned miserable after." Mikan said as she shows a smile for Natsume.

"Mikan, I don't understand." Natsume was confused.

"Natsume, if you really love, you should learn to set me free, let me go. If you really love a person, you would set her free to whom she has happiness with. If you can't learn to set me free, I would be miserable more. If you let go of someone, you should wait for the day that she will come back to you. Now, do you understand?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I understand. But my point is if you want to go on a date with me." Natsume said.

"I already gave my answer- no." Mikan replied.

"Very well then, I guess you don't love me anymore, even the least." Natsume said. Natsume walks away as Mikan was giving out a teardrop.

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan ran to Natsume and kissed him. After that Mikan got her big, heavy pile of books and ran away. Natsume touched his lips after and smiled.

"Mikan," he murmured. Sakura was shocked. Natsume had a crush on Mikan all along.

Sakura ran after. She ran to her room and cried. She remembered exactly what Mikan and Natsume talked about.

FLASHBACK:

"Wait Mikan, I want you to know that I love you." Natsume said as he was getting closer to Mikan. Sakura was shocked to hear this; she continued to listen on what else Natsume will say. Natsume continued to move closer to Mikan and he tried to kiss her but Mikan speaks back first.

"Natsume no," Mikan said that made Natsume stop.

"Why? Don't you love me?" Natsume said.

"It's not that Natsume," Mikan said.

END OF FLASHBACK…………

"So that's why he's being protective all along on Mikan." Sakura thought. Then soon, she was getting mad about the fact that Natsume likes Mikan. It's like she is feeling grief about Mikan.

"Mikan, I know that Natsume will learn to love me, but don't think that you're so special. I will make Natsume fall in love with me and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'll make that as a promise…" Sakura thought.

Mikan continued to go with Ryosuke to Central Park. She was having fun while Natsume was in his room, thinking about Mikan. He was lying down on his bed, asking himself if Mikan does love him or not.

"Wait, this is not my decision alright, it's Mikan's. If I decided on what her decision is, I just invited myself to somewhere I wasn't. Mikan was right. If I really love her, I should learn to let her go and wait for the day that she will be coming back to me…" Natsume thought.

"I wonder who picked me in the activity." Natsume asked himself again.


	12. True Hearts!

FLASHBACK:

"Please! How can I be hurting her feelings? First, how is it possible when she can't show any emotion at all? Second, who would be happy being blackmailed by her and third, who will be falling in love with her annoying, emotionless attitude?!" Ruka answered like he was getting tired of Hotaru.

"But Ruka is that what you really feel?" Yuu asked.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru. I'm getting tired of her. What I'm feeling now is that I'm suffering because of Hotaru. Why can't she just find another target besides me? Besides, if she can hear this, I know that she would still show no emotion. So my point is I don't like her and don't complain more. Do I need someone else's opinion?"

"So you don't like Hotaru?" Yuu asked.

"No, that was what I believed before, but I still hate the way she blackmails me. Behind all these negative sides people think, is my secret admiration of Hotaru." Ruka replied.

"So, do you like her or not?" Yuu asks.

"I don't like her, I love her." Ruka replied.

END OF FLASHBACK…

Chapter 13 – True Hearts (Continuation of What's Wrong Hotaru? The activity within confessions was dismissed due to the news that the AAO was in Alice Academy, so they cancelled the fun.)

"Oh, I see," Mikan says, then shouted at Ruka, "Why didn't you tell Hotaru yet?!" This echoed and reached Hotaru's lab. Hotaru was working on an invention. She paused for a while, hearing her name.

"Was that," Hotaru said to herself, and returned working.

"No, no, wait Mikan, don't get mad at me! I'm just thinking that it's not the right time. You see Mikan, because she was so busy blackmailing me, I forget my love and chase her. But now, I would be happy to express it! Thank you, Mikan!!!" Ruka said, kissing Mikan (somehow like being cheerful), and kisses Yuu, and everybody in campus. Then, he reached Hotaru's lab. He took a deep sigh, and entered the lab.

"I'm going in." Ruka said to himself. Then, a robot appeared.

"Your name please," the robot said.

"Ruka Nogi." Ruka replied. Then, the robot was finding it, and it was a miracle that Ruka's name was still there after what Hotaru heard. He entered inside, and opened the door on the top floor where Hotaru has been working at. He never managed to knock, but he opened the door.

"Hotaru, can we talk for a while?" Ruka asked Hotaru. Hotaru stopped working and turned around Ruka.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"Um, I don't know how to say this…" Ruka answered.

"Then you're just wasting my time." Hotaru said as she turned around, but Ruka shouted.

"I love you Hotaru! I love you!" Ruka exclaimed. This made Hotaru pause, then cry. Ruka saw this.

"Hotaru, why are you crying?" Ruka asked the crying Hotaru. He went near, and held her shoulders.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy that you're feeling the same way as me." Hotaru replied. This made Ruka smile, and they hugged each other. They were all alone inside the room. Hotaru was overjoyed, while Ruka was just smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The following day, Mikan was inside her room, studying. While studying, she thought of Natsume. She thought that she loved him so much. She murmured his name, and then she thought of Ryosuke. Ryosuke kind of looks like Mr. Narumi, but has brown hair, and his eyes were sparkling. Somehow, he looks like Ryosuke Yamada of Hey! Say! JUMP. Try to picture that. (Ryosuke Yamada is so KAWAII!!! But we are talking about Ryosuke Hiru.) She pictures him inside her mind, but suddenly she felt a spark in her heart. She felt her heart beating so fast. She felt it, and murmured; "Ryosuke, I, I…" Mikan can't continue what she was saying. Then, she heard a knock on her door. She stood up from her study table, and opened it. She saw Ryosuke. After she saw him, she blushed.

"Ryosuke," The Brunette blushed.

"Hey Mikan," Ryosuke says, "I, I was wondering if you, you…"

"You what?" Mikan asked.

"If you… want to… go with me… to-." Ryosuke says.

"Central town," Mikan says as Ryosuke shook his head, "Sure, I'd love to. I haven't come out of my room yet, and I think I could have a break from studying. Hehehe." Mikan scratched her head after, giving off a sweet smile which made Ryosuke blush.

"So, c'mon let's go." Ryosuke said as they went out to Central Town. On the other hand, Sakura and Natsume were also in Central Town, discussing about their next mission. As the bus arrived, Natsume sees the Brunette with Ryosuke Hiru, her best friend. Natsume looked at them for a while, and tried to ignore them after.

"So I will be entering the building, while you'll be on watch and attack the people blocking the way, okay?" Sakura says, but something was bugging Natsume. "Natsume, Natsume," Still, the black cat never managed to answer, "NATSUME!!!" Sakura shouts at him, which caught Natsume's attention. She gave a deep sigh after.

"Are you even listening to my plans? This is a mission and we have to do it or else-." Sakura says.

"The academy will be destroyed. That's what Persona told you, right?" Natsume asked. Sakura nodded as her answer, "Well, it's worse than blackmailing, but still we have to do it."

"I wonder why the baka is with Ryosuke here." Natsume thought.

Then, it was like the two were having a date. Ryosuke buys balloons for Mikan. Then, they went to a photo booth. They had so many pictures taken. Then, they ate at the candy bar, which they shared one glass of milkshake. Mikan was very happy then, she wasn't miserable as before. She was happier with Ryosuke than with Natsume. After a long day, Ryosuke and Mikan were watching the stars. Smiles were on their faces back then.

"Mikan, if you ever miss me, just look at that star above." Ryosuke pointed at a star, "You know what Mikan, stars are like people. What I mean is that the star is your twin brother/sister. After you die, you return to your star and you will switch with your twin brother/sister there. So, if ever you miss me, just look at my twin brother above the stars."

"Wow Ryosuke, I don't know that you were such great in sayings. I'm just happy that you're here with me." Mikan said. They stopped for a while, and then they heard a song.

"Hey Mikan, where's that song coming from?" Ryosuke asked, hearing a love song.

"Hey, it's 'Ai no Uta' by Kumi Koda. (Of course they're in a Japanese anime, so they need a Japanese Love Song. But don't worry, there are translations so you can understand.)" Mikan said.

Ai no Uta (Love Song) – Kumi Koda

moshi kimi ni hitotsu dake negai ga kanau to shitara (If only one wish could come true for you,)

ima kimi wa nani wo negau no sotto kikasete (what would you wish for now?)

moshi kimi ga kono koi wo eien to yobenakute mo (even if you can't call this love ‚'eternity')

ima dake wa uso wo tsuite awai kotoba de shinjisasete mite (Tell me a lie, only now, and make me believe with your faint words.)

Chorus

Ai no uta hibikiwatareba (If this love song resounds)

aiiro no yozora ni hikari ga sasu yo (It will shine a light to the grey night sky)  
hitotsu zutsu hikari wo tsunaide (I send the light rays one by one)  
tooku no kimi no moto e to todoke you (so that they will reach you even far away)

"You want to dance, Mikan?" Ryosuke asked.

"Sure," Mikan replied, and then they both danced to the rhythm under the shining full moon

moshi watashi hitotsu dake negai ga kanau to shitara (if only one wish would come true for me)  
yume no naka de mo ii kara to aitai to negau (I would wish to meet you, even if it had to be only in a dream)  
moshi watashi kono koi ga owari mukaeta toshite ne (If this love came to an end for me,)  
karasu no you kudakete mou modorenaku naru dakedo aishiteru (It would be broken like glass, with no return for me, that's why I love you)

aimai na kankei demo ii (Even if there was only a vague relation between us)  
itsumo to kawarazu yasashiku shite ite (Please, be gentle as always)  
hontou no koto wa iwanai de (and don't tell me the truth)  
aenaku naru nante mou uke tomerarenai (I can't accept the fact that I wouldn't be able to see you again anymore.)

ashita mata itsumo no you ni (I felt that I could go back again tomorrow as always)  
modoreru ki ga shita sora wo miageteta (and I looked up the sky)  
sayonara wa iwanai de ite (Never say good-bye)  
konya wo yume no naka e ochite yuku (The night sky is falling in my dreams, too)

As they were sharing a perfect moment, Natsume happens to pass by the place where the two were dancing. He watched them for a while. He needs to go to the Northern Forest to train Sakura at a night like this. Then, he saw it-. Mikan was brought by the song; she never knew that she had feelings for Ryosuke. Ryosuke also had feelings for her since childhood, but never told her. Her sparkling eyes were so affectionate which Ryosuke adored so much. Then, they stopped dancing, and told each others' feelings.

"Mikan, I love you." Ryosuke said.

"I… I love you too, Ryosuke. I just never realized it since childhood." Mikan replied. Then, they shared a tender kiss. Natsume saw this with his own eyes. His heart broke after, and he just went away after.

"STUPID LIFE!" Natsume shouted, but Ryosuke and Mikan never heard it, since they were too distracted with the music.

ai no uta hibikiwatareba (If this love song resounds,)  
aiiro no yozora ni hikari ga sasu yo (It will shine a light to the grey night sky)  
hitotsu zutsu hikari wo tsunaide (I send the light rays one by one)  
tooku no kimi no moto e to todoke you (so that they will reach you even far away.)

As the music fades, Ryosuke and Mikan realized their true feelings, as Natsume cursed himself for seeing Mikan and Ryosuke together. Somehow, Natsume wants to kill Ryosuke, but for Mikan's happiness, he just walks away.

"Mikan, if that's how you really feel, I'll just walk away." Natsume murmured.

END OF A VERY SAD CHAPTER…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(SNIFFS)


	13. Goodbye

"Mikan, I love you." Ryosuke said.

"I… I love you too, Ryosuke. I just never realized it since childhood." Mikan replied. Then, they shared a tender kiss. Natsume saw this with his own eyes. His heart broke after, and he just went away after.

"STUPID LIFE!" Natsume shouted, but Ryosuke and Mikan never heard it, since they were too distracted with the music.

"Mikan, if that's how you really feel, I'll just walk away." Natsume murmured.

Chapter 13 – Goodbye…

Mikan had the most wonderful day yesterday; she was able to admit her feelings for Ryosuke, she has nothing to worry with Ruka and Hotaru, and everything for her was in ease. She wakes up in the morning, the sun showed upon her, and when she looked at the clock; "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

The Brunette stood up after, went to the shower immediately, got dressed and ran going to school. She was panting heavily when she saw her friends.

"I'm late, am I?" Mikan asked as Mr. Narumi was teaching (Good thing it wasn't Mr. Jinno, but if it was him, she'll be dead.)

"Why yes," Mr. Narumi said, "And for your punishment, you'll be sitting next to Natsume at the back."

"Ok," Mikan replied as she went to her seat at the back. Soon, the Brunette started to have a conversation.

"You know what Natsume-."

"Don't talk to me." Natsume replied, as his face was covered with his comic book. Mikan was puzzled.

"But why," Mikan asked again, because she thought that Natsume was joking. But Natsume just ignored Mikan. While Mr. Narumi was discussing, Sakura was looking at Natsume from the other side. She was a little bit of worried, so she asked Natsume to go outside with her after class.

They were in the northern forest. It's the place where they usually train. They were very far from each other, yet facing one another. Natsume was impatient, but Sakura didn't know what to say. Of course, she liked Natsume. But she doesn't know what to say to him at that time.

"What now Sakura?" Natsume asked, facing Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to say as she faced down and looked at the ground.

"You're just wasting my time." Natsume said as he walked away.

"No," Sakura said, and Natsume paused for a while, "Natsume, you like Mikan don't you?"

"Is that it?" Natsume asked, while facing his back to Sakura.

"I just invited you here because, I, I, I was worried um, about you…" Sakura said to Natsume.

"Well I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Natsume replied as Sakura clenched her fists and cried her tears.

"Hyuuga Natsume! I love you!!!" Sakura shouted as Natsume widened his eyes. Sakura cried a teardrop. "I fell in love with you after you saved me from falling. I never last a day without thinking about you. It bothers me so much, and yet I wondered why I even fell in love with you. I feel guilty that I can't admit my feelings like any other girls. Why, why you?"

Silence filled the forest, and then Natsume said his words. "Sakura, I appreciate it, but I don't love you."

"I know," Sakura replied to Natsume, "You love Mikan, don't you? It's alright!" Sakura showed a fake smile, "At least you have been honest to me. I'm sorry that I was such a burden to you. We only had time for training though, but even though it ends up like this, I accept it. You told me the truth, and that's okay with me. I think that another person is destined for me." Sakura ran away after.

"Sakura," Natsume called, but Sakura kept running.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsume was at his room, lying down, facing the ceiling.

FLASHBACK:  
"Hyuuga Natsume! I love you!!!" Sakura shouted as Natsume widened his eyes. Sakura cried a teardrop. "I fell in love with you after you saved me from falling. I never last a day without thinking about you. It bothers me so much, and yet I wondered why I even fell in love with you. I feel guilty that I can't admit my feelings like any other girls. Why, why you?"

"I know," Sakura replied to Natsume, "You love Mikan, don't you? It's alright!" Sakura showed a fake smile, "At least you have been honest to me. I'm sorry that I was such a burden to you. We only had time for training though, but even though it ends up like this, I accept it. You told me the truth, and that's okay with me. I think that another person is destined for me." Sakura ran away after.

END OF FLASHBACK…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hurt Mikan, and next Sakura. Have I ruined their lives enough?" Natsume thought.

The next day was quite simple as always. But the difference is that the class is seeing a new couple ahead. Mikan and Ryosuke went inside class, holding each other's hand. They were quite happy though, but Natsume never wanted to bother anyone anymore. So he decided to avoid Mikan. Even though he tried to resist his feelings for the brunette, he can't say that he doesn't love her anymore. He still loves her, but she loves Ryosuke so he's setting her free.

At the end of class, Mikan decided to give a gift for Natsume since his birthday's coming up. She bought some fluff puffs from central town, and delivered it to Natsume. Natsume was in his room. He was thinking of his blank pasts, and of Mikan. As his darkness covers his out lair, a knock from the door was heard.

"**Knock knock," **Natsume stood up after, and walked to the door. There he saw the lovely brunette, holding a pack of fluff puffs. They stared at each other, looking into their eyes, as they realized something special.

"Here, I bought some fluff puffs for your birthday. I hope you'll enjoy it." Mikan gave the fluff puffs to Natsume. Natsume accepted the gift after.

"You want to enter my room?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"I'm sorry, but I have dinner plans with Ryosuke." Mikan replied.

"That's okay, I understand. You must be busy now that you're with Ryosuke." Natsume answered.

"Actually, I kind of enjoy being with Ryosuke. But somehow, I think there's something missing. Probably a someone." Mikan said to Natsume.

"Mikan, can I ask you?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Of course. Why?" Mikan said to Natsume.

"Do you really enjoy being with Ryosuke?" Natsume asked. This paused Mikan for a while.

"Why of course. I love him, so why can't I enjoy him as my boyfriend?' Mikan replied.

"It's because I don't feel that you are enjoying him. C'mon Mikan, you've been dating him for almost one month. And yet, I know that you are experiencing pain inside. This is not you." Natsume said.

"Natsume, stop," Mikan answered, "I love Ryosuke."

"But you told me that you love me previously. I told you my feelings. Why did you reject me?" Natsume asked. As they were talking about a serious matter, Ryosuke went out from his room, which will pass by Natsume's room where the two were talking. Ryosuke heard the conversation, and listened to every word Natsume and Mikan say.

"It's because I don't want to be a burden to you Natsume. Look at you, you go on missions everyday. You train Sakura so she could learn to fight. You tried to persuade Persona, but you can't because you'll lose the people you love. Isn't that enough to fill your problems everyday?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, but since you don't love me anymore, I think you've been much burden to me. I think that I don't deserve happiness after all. I find it hard to achieve the people whom I really care for. Should I really take the chance to make people suffer? I am sacrificing everyday. I sometimes wish that I could be happy sometimes. Mikan, you're my only happiness." Natsume replied.

"Natsume, you know I've always loved you… But I can't live my life like this." Mikan said as Ryosuke heard this. She still loves Natsume. "I sometimes ask myself if I really love Ryosuke. Maybe not, because I don't feel that special feeling when I'm around him; the special feeling I felt from you. I have to admit that I love you too, but I just can't say to Ryosuke face to face that I really don't love him. I'll break his heart." Natsume paused for a while, then…

"Go ahead…" Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan asked, puzzled.

"I'm letting you go. You can go now." Natsume replied.

"Natsume, I'm confusing my feelings alright. I'm not being true to my heart. I always hide my admiration for you. I love you Natsume!" Mikan said to Natsume. She hugged him tightly, "I'd rather die, than lose a minute without you." Natsume hugged the brunette after. Mikan continued to cry. At last, she admitted her true feelings for Natsume.

Ryosuke, on the other hand, was disappointed by the conversation of Mikan and Natsume. He picked up his cell phone, and called his manager. "Hello, I'm going back." Then, he walked and disappeared in darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day, students were surrounding the gate of the academy. People were wondering why they were there especially Mikan. She went closer, and saw Ryosuke near a black limo.

"Ryosuke," Mikan called. Ryosuke once looked at the brunette's face. Mikan ran to him, and Ryosuke hugged her.

"Mikan," Ryosuke responded.

"What does this mean?" Mikan asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryosuke asked.

"Why are you boarding off with a limo?" Mikan asked once more. Ryosuke gave a laugh after.

"Mikan, I'm setting you free." Ryosuke said.

"What?" Mikan asks again, puzzled.

"I have my career on-going. I need to work." Ryosuke replied.

"Well, what about us?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, you lied to your heart. You should follow it always, or else you'll end up getting hurt. I know that you love Natsume, and I don't want to be a wall blocking your ways. I have my own way now. But don't worry. Next time, if my next movie is premiered, I'll be inviting you and your friends to the premiere night, understand?" Ryosuke asked.

"Ryosuke," Mikan cried on his shoulder. But Ryosuke has to go, so he lifted Mikan's head, and talked to her.

"Listen Mikan, you and I don't fit in with each other. I know that you love someone else, and I don't want to force you. Love is free, so you should follow your heart understand?" Ryosuke said as Mikan nodded, "Anyways, I have to go. Oh well, back to Reggie Sakurai. I'll be seeing you next time." Ryosuke went inside the car, and bid goodbye to everyone in the academy. Girls cried their tears out loud. While Mikan was happy that she was free. Natsume appeared suddenly.

"You know what Mikan?" Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"I think I can never meet another person who is as kind as Ryosuke. He's just an ordinary person wanting an ordinary dream." Natsume replied as Mikan nodded her head.

END OF STORY…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay, was the ending too sudden??? Oh well, after Ryosuke went back to showbiz, Mikan and Natsume ended up together. Sakura accepted Natsume's decision and many boys adore her. Ruka and Hotaru, well, they're fine. And the crew is also fine. So you don't have to worry anymore, alright? Anyways, I won't be making a sequel to this… I'm getting lazy on writing stories… But if I'm active, than maybe you'll be lucky… Oh well… Another story finished…**

**See you in the next stories!!!**

**glitter-gal101 **


End file.
